Not So Little Anymore
by A White Guy
Summary: AU before main series. After being mocked one time too many for being a witch, Yukari casts a spell on herself that turns her into a giantess and rampages on the city that cast her out. Written by request. Contains futanari, foot fetish, and a mildly cruel giantess. You've been warned.


**Written by request. Takes place in an AU prior to the main series. Contains futanari, foot fetish, and a mildly cruel giantess. If any of those are not your thing, turn around now. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

The broken little witch girl limped through a dark forest just outside a nearby city. It didn't matter if she wore her witch hat or not. Somehow, people knew she was a witch. And they hated her for it. All the insults and discrimination rang through her head. Freak. Creepy. Loser. Those were just some of the mild ones that she had been called. Yukari thought going through the woods in a witch's natural habitat would at least relieve some of the anxiety.

How wrong she was.

Yukari Sendo's clothes were getting scratched and stained. Her skirt had been ripped along her right leg, her hair was disheveled, and her once pristine-white socks were now covered in brown patches of dirt. In the distance was a small fire, but no one was around it. Yukari thought maybe she could rest there for a little while. She laid down on top of the picnic table and, stretching her legs out, put her arms under her head and closed her eyes. She was starting to nod off to the sound of nature's serenity...until she heard footsteps.

"The hell is that short freak doing here?"

Yukari jolted up when she heard two men walking back towards the campsite. Both were scruffy men with long and unkempt hair, one blonde and one black, wearing tank tops and loose jeans. Though the saying was to never judge a book by its cover, these men were exactly as mean and dangerous as they looked.

"One of them witchy-type girls, ain't it?" said the black-haired one.

"Those supernatural abominations in our part of the woods," said the blonde, "And she's trying to take our stuff."

"I am not!" she cried.

"Eh, this one's probably harmless," said the black-haired one, "She's so damn tiny!"

"I'll have you know..." she said, getting extremely angry.

"Know _what_ , shorty?" said the blonde one, pushing her into a tree.

The back of Yukari's head met the bark of the tree, causing her vision to go blurry. All she heard were echoing voices that slowly started to fade out.

* * *

The next time Yukari opened her eyes, she was laying on a pile of leaves. It felt like forever, but it was really only a couple of minutes. She figured she must have been knocked unconscious when she got pushed. She still had all her possessions, but noticed a dry patch of blood on the leaves her head rested on.

This was the last straw.

"I've had it!" Yukari screamed, "I'm sick of being the short little freak! I've had it with everyone bullying me for what I am!"

Yukari pulled out a spell book and turned to the page she desired...the giantess spell. Fortunately, the only two ingredients needed were tree sap and deer fur, followed by the incantation of a few choice words. The ingredients were very easy to obtain. All Yukari had to do to get the sap was pull off some tree bark. As for the deer fur, one of which she saw prancing by...

"Sorry, deer," she said.

With a wave of her fingers, a big patch of its fur came flying into her hand, making the deer yelp and run off with what it had left. Combining the two ingredients in a vial, Yukari began to read aloud the words on the page. The combined ingredients began to turn into a dark red goo. Based on the instructions in the book, Yukari knew what was left to do.

"Drink it."

Yukari consumed the goo, which tasted foul, but was surprisingly cold to the touch and quenched her thirst. A little drop of it dripped down her chin, but she had no time to notice as she once again felt woozy.

"Whu...what's happening?" she asked.

She stumbled towards the ground, attempting to get back on her own two feet, but her legs began wobbling too much, and she found herself stuck lying on the ground.

"Why...didn't it...work?" she faintly asked herself.

Her vision once again went blurry before completely numbness took over her body.

* * *

The next morning, a few high school campers were driving up the road to the campsite. Two of them were goofing off in the backseat when the driver was suddenly met with a giant road block.

"Oh shit!" he cried.

He slammed on his brakes just barely missing the giant wall that was in the road. It seemed to be coming out from the woods and going outwards towards the cliff.

"The hell?" one of them asked, "How are we supposed to get around?"

"Dunno man," the driver replied, "Guess we'll have to see where this thing ends and then figure something out. So...you two go that way, I'll go this way."

"Why do we gotta go towards the cliffs?" they asked.

"Because I said so. Because I don't want to. Because I'm driving you for free. Pick one."

Grumbling away, the two passengers headed right towards the cliff, while the driver took the left. The driver brushed past bushes and branches to the spot where their usual campsite was. Only once he was there, he didn't see the woods in the distance. He saw more of the mountains of...flesh?

"What the hell?" he asked.

A giant girl was laying down, sound asleep on top of the campsite. Everything below her midriff was covered by the trees, but her slightly-flat but still-growing chest towered over him. Looking further up, he saw one long arm stretching out into the trees, and the other being used as her pillow. He got closer to the girl's face, where her breathing, while normally more of a soft breathing, sounded like a winter storm to the much tinier man. Though it would probably explain why there had been sudden wind blowing through the trees. The girl's eyes were shut tight, but her mouth was wide open, with a trail of drool coming down her cheek and into the ground, making a mud puddle down below.

But the most unusual thing was that, despite the otherwise feminine figure of her body, there was a giant penis stretched out as well, and were it not currently soft and stretched out across the benches, would reach just in between her breasts.

"What...is this? _Who_ is this?" asked the driver.

He would soon get his answer as Yukari slowly but surely opened her eyes. Something had disturbed her slumber.

* * *

The two passengers came out from the trees and stared out at their home city in the distance. But the beautiful view wasn't what caught their attention. Rather, it was a giant object that was just on the edge of the cliff, and judging by the shape of it...

"Is that...a foot?" one of them asked.

Indeed it was. Yukari's giant foot was sticking out in all its glory. From where they were, the two could see patches of dirt on her arches and heels, and even her pinky toe was the size of the car they were just in.

"Yep, that's a foot alright," the other said, "No wonder it smells around here. This thing has not been washed!"

That much was true. Yukari had been hiking in the woods for hours with knee socks and tight shoes, so her feet were bound to get stinky. But as a giantess, the odor only spread.

"The, uh...the toes are pretty, though," one said.

He started climbing up on her ankle and making the trek up to her toes, while the other one, not seeing anything better to do, leaned up against her sole. The one on top eventually made it up to her toes, when he noticed piles of dirt in between, as well as small black spots underneath her toenails, where the smell was even worse.

"Hey dude!" he shouted, "You gotta see this! This chick's toes are really stinky!"

Yukari's unpainted big toe began to twitch, which made the guy stumble upon his steps.

"What?" cried the guy from below.

"I said she got some..."

Before he finished his sentence, he tripped on a small bump in her digit, landing face first into the dirt that accumulated between her toes. Once he got over the fact his face was covered in toe-dirt, he began to realize that the foot was moving...right off the edge of the cliff.

"Dude! Watch out!"

It was too late for the both of them. The raw power behind the giantess' foot sent both men flying off the cliff and into a long fall towards the ground. No one would be seeing them again. Not that there would _be_ anyone to see them within the next few hours.

* * *

As Yukari began to sit up, her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the rising sun. Not quite realizing her predicament yet, she raised her hand to her cheek, wiping off the drool on her face. It didn't take long for Yukari to realize something was wrong. First off, why she was naked. Secondly, why she had a giant penis. Thirdly, and most importantly, why she was a giant sitting in the middle of a forest of trees that barely went up her waist?

"Oh wait," she said, "The giantess spell! It actually worked!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a slight pinch on her forearm. She looked down and saw a tiny man throwing broken branches at her, as if it would do anything.

"What the hell are you?" he shouted.

Yukari couldn't hear much of him from her height. All she saw was a morning snack.

"I guess that spell makes you work up an appetite," she said.

From the man's perspective, he saw a giant hand coming down towards him. His legs started running too late, as by the time he turned around to run back to his car, her index finger and thumb had already pinched around his waist. He felt himself being lifted up as he screamed all the way. He looked down after a few moments and saw Yukari with her mouth wide open, lowering him down. He felt her breath get warmer as he was lowered closer to her mouth.

"Wait, no you can't!"

Yes she could. She let go of him and watched him fall into her mouth, and into darkness. He wouldn't be living to tell this tale.

* * *

About an hour passed as people in the city were going about their own business. The morning routine was carrying on as usual, though a bit calmer as it was the weekend. So while grown-ups were on their way to work, younger kids spent their morning either sleeping in or hanging around a joint where they and their friends would frequent. Thank goodness for public transportation.

One of the buses was making a sharp turn around the block. Most people assumed the sudden dim lighting was from moving by one of the average-sized skyscrapers. But they saw people looking up and/or running away. Most unusual. Even more unusual was the fact that they seemed to be moving down.

Then they realized _they_ were being moved _up_.

The passengers (especially the driver) began to panic. It was freaky enough seeing the skyscrapers get smaller and smaller. But what freaked them out even more was seeing blue skies right outside their windows, with the other townsfolk merely specks in comparison. They felt a sudden rush of wind when the emergency exit was ripped off and tossed aside into the woods. Several of their belongings went flying out, some of which were very valuable and expensive. But soon that became the least of their problems.

The exit was now being blocked by what appeared to be the tip of a penis. But that couldn't be possible, right? Well, it is when the bus had been lifted by a giantess who was tired of being ridiculed for being a witch. She had no problem sticking her penis inside the bus. Inside, the passengers were being pressed against the walls by her dick. It was warm to the touch, and completely hairless, which also meant it was smooth. But inside with no other air, it began getting very humid.

"Other witches have shed the blood of innocents to increase their powers," Yukari wondered aloud, "So I wonder what the blood of the guilty would bring about?"

She moved closer to the ground, crushing buildings underneath her massive size. Her upper half lifted up as if she were stretching, while her lower half was laying flat on the ground...well, mostly flat. She thrust her dick continuously with the bus still on it, sending small earthquakes throughout the city. From the ground, depending on where one was standing, people either saw a witch's upper torso towering over them, or the soles of her giant bare feet being laid out. From the upper floors of the buildings, the people inside could see Yukari jerking herself off, as well as her giant butt waving back and forth during the process.

The passengers inside the bus were screaming for mercy. The driver himself was already bleeding out from getting pressed by the tip of Yukari's penis. The other passengers were slowly but surely losing oxygen. Bystanders on the sidewalk could only watch in horror as the passengers' faces were smashed between the windows and the shaft of the penis. After a while, those close enough could see trails of blood flowing down the base and onto Yukari's balls, eventually dripping into decently sized puddles on the street. And if that wasn't enough, Yukari finally started cumming...which flooded the inside of the bus. If the bleeding didn't kill any of them, the cum definitely did.

The entire city could hear Yukari's moan of pleasure as she finished cumming inside the bus. She pulled her penis out and let the bus drop to the ground, it's passengers no more. The civilians looked up at her in horror. Yukari, in turn, looked down on them. And she got angry.

"Are you going to laugh because of what I am?" she screamed, "Because I'm a witch?! Not anymore! You won't be laughing anymore!"

Everyone started running when Yukari stood up and lifted her foot up in the air. Enough people had seen monster movies to know what it looks like to be stomped on. Some were unfortunate enough to experience that just now. Several people were smashed under the weight of Yukari's foot. She walked around the city continuously, stomping everyone on the streets.

"Yes! Run, little people! Run!" Yukari screamed.

She gloated in her killings as she approached a giant TV screen in the city square that was playing the news. And her face was all over it.

"Local government officials have officially given a mandatory evacuation order in response to the giantess causing mayhem in the city!" exclaimed the reporter, "It has been a very long time since anything of this nature has happened, but today it is!

"Aha!" Yukari exclaimed, "Not so little now, am I?"

"Our crew has been able to provide us with unique details about the giantess invading the city," he said, 'Reports have shown that the giantess has a giant penis, sharp eyes like that of a witch, and most peculiarly, extremely smelly feet!"

"Huh?" wondered Yukari.

The TV cut to a shot of one of the reporters live in the city.

"I'm standing right in front of the giantess, where our crew has gotten a closer look at the giantess's feet!"

The camera started zooming in.

"As if the odor wasn't causing people to go mad, look at what we've got here: from this point of view, you can see dirt piled up underneath her toenails, and in between her toes are patches of gunk gathering!"

At first, Yukari was insulted by their less than flattering depiction of her feet. After some consideration, however, she thought of a brand new way to torment the helpless citizens of the city. Taking a step forward, she smashed her big toe in through the building's front entrance. All the individuals on that first floor could slowly but surely start to smell the hideous odor that was coming from her toe.

"That's right, smell it!" Yukari exclaimed, "Smell it 'till you puke!"

Half of them wanted to. Some of them began dry heaving, others were brave enough to run out the back entrance. The news reporter from earlier started choking as he had suddenly found himself in between her index toe and middle toe. Yukari then noticed, from the corner of her eye, people running out from the building.

"Not so fast!" she cried.

And that was when she truly began the blunt of her rampage. Lifting her gigantic foot up, she stomped down, not only crushing the people beneath, but also leaving cracks in the street, visible even from her height. She continually walked down the street, stomping down the crowds of people, blood staining the soles of her feet. Now the people were truly afraid of the giantess. Sirens were heard all around the city, screams were heard on the streets, and Yukari's evil laugh echoed throughout the horizon. Now it was the middle of the day, and Yukari was starting to feel a little tired.

"Whew," Yukari said, "I need a break."

Yukari sat down on top of the bus station, which to her own surprise was not crushed underneath her weight. For whatever reason, she started to cross her legs when she noticed nearly the entire radius of her sole was covered in blood and dirt.

"Ewwww, dirty!" Yukari moaned, "Better get these cleaned!"

Lifting her gargantuan foot up to her own face, Yukari circled her tongue around her heel, starting with the dirt and the blood stains. She could see some leftover bodies (or at least their skin, their insides had been smashed into the streets) dangling off of the balls of her feet. Annoyed by their miserable sight, Yukari flicked the skin off before moving her tongue up to where they were, licking up every ounce of blood that stained her soles. Some of her saliva drops were falling onto the street below, forming puddles in the holes created by her rampage.

People in the distance, particularly at the football stadium, whose dome was starting to cover up the field for safety, could see the giantess licking her own foot, unsure of what pleasure she got out of it. Maybe it was the joy of knowing she could absorb every last drop of her victims. Maybe it was a power move. Or maybe she just really liked feet. Either way, from the safety of the stadium, people watched both in disgust and curiosity, unable to look away no matter how much they wanted to.

Yukari's soles were now clean; all that was left was the in between her toes, which according to others, was the nastiest part of her feet. Even before the news reports, as unflattering (yet satisfying) as they were. The other young witches would used to complain about her foot odor and her lack of cleanliness, particularly between her toes. Now her tongue was slithering through her digits, picking up the dirt and gunk that was now much more visible thanks to the giantess spell. Saliva began rolling down the front of her foot from licking in between her toes, cleaning everything out. Throughout the city, everyone could hear echoes of Yukari's slurping at her own feet.

"Well, then, now my feet are clean... _cleaner_ ," Yukari said, "But all this stomping is making me...horny?"

But how could she release herself? She already used a bus to jack off in, and all the buildings were too small or too rough to push her penis inside. But then she saw the stadium and formed a devious idea. Standing up, she began walking towards the stadium, much to the panic of the survivors hiding out in there. Bending down, she dug her fingers into the ground, pulling up the stadium and flipping it over. She then proceeded to rip off the flooring that covered the stadium, revealing that everyone was thrown into a giant pile that filled the dome like a cereal bowl. And even from her distance, she could see the abject horror in everyone's faces, not knowing what would happen as they crawled on top of each other in a desperate attempt to survive.

Holding the bowl in both hands, Yukari walked towards her destination...one of the few buildings left standing during the rampage. Yukari sat on it, nearly cracking the foundation of the building as she placed the bowl down onto the street.

"You have no idea what's coming," Yukari said, "Pun intended!"

She flopped her penis onto the rim of the bowl, its head aimed at the crowd in the bowl. After getting comfortable enough, Yukari moved both her feet up to the upper half of her penis and began giving herself a footjob. For the next five minutes, Yukari would move her left foot up and her right foot down, then move her right foot up and left foot down. She did it slowly for about five minutes without much happening. The people in the bowl felt like those five minutes were five hours, waiting for something, anything, to happen. And then within the next couple minutes, something did. Her feet jerked herself off faster, and soon enough, she started squirting cum. It looked a normal speed to Yukari, but to the struggling survivors in the bowl, the giant stream of cum may as well have been a tsunami. Her cum began oozing its way between them, covering them in stickiness and filling up at the bottom of the bowl.

"Dear God!" some screamed.

"We're going to die!" others cried.

And some really were about to. As the cum began to fill up the bowl, more and more people who could not float to the top were stuck inside the cum, slowly drowning in Yukari's sex juices. It became increasingly obvious once the cum reached the rim of the bowl that Yukari did not intend to let any of them live. They did not even feel safe once Yukari stopped cumming and put her feet back down on the ground. Or when they saw that they were being lifted off the ground. Yukari had taken the bowl into both hands and started lifting it up towards her face. The survivors floating atop could see the malice in her eyes and the thirst on her lips. After all, she had just jacked off with her own feet. She needed some form of thirst quenching.

"She wouldn't..."

Yukari smirked as she brought the bowl closer to her lips.

"She would..."

Touching her lips to the bowl, she began to drink everything inside it, listening in bliss to the screams that came out. Once they were flowing down, they found themselves inside the giant witch's mouth. Knowing what lay ahead, the survivors screamed as they rolled down her tongue, fell down her throat and into her stomach, where they surely would perish, only to end up coming out much later in a grotesque fashion, being completely unrecognizable to anyone or anything.

Once she was finished, Yukari put the bowl down to the side, and after smacking her lips from the pleasant taste, looked around at the destruction. Buildings were destroyed, streets were cracked, and not a single individual seems to have survived. Just what one could expect from a naked giantess running around the city.

"Ahhh," Yukari sighed, "Now they won't be making fun of me anymore."

She slowly walked over to the decently-sized mountain ridge that bordered the other half of the city.

"Come to think of it, I never bothered to see if this was temporary," Yukari said to herself, "Or if there was a way to reverse the spell...oh well. No one can possibly overpower me like this!"

With a loud yawn, Yukari laid her head down on the mountain with her arms behind her head, giving her penis plenty of room to flop down, and using a row of destroyed buildings as a footrest. The exhausted giantess closed her eyes, assured that no one was left in the city, and fell into a deep slumber, until the next time she grew hungry.


End file.
